The Problem With Artery
by demongirl16
Summary: Draculaura has a brand new Friend - Her Clone Artery!But when Artery starts to mess up with Lalas perfect Monster High, what will she do?Can she save both Herself and her School? Or will she have to sacrifice what she loves? T for later Themes.
1. Chapter 1 : Damien

**Hey guys! this is my first Monster High fic so please be kind but at the same time Review honestly! I want to be a better writer so I need your comments. Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or gaps in words as I have been having that problem.**

"This is so exciting!"Draculaura giggled and held onto Clawds hand. " I mean The Haunting is supposed to be SUCH a good restaurant. Its going to be such a great evening Clawd." She smiled up at her boyfriend , her fangs on full chuckled " anything for Lala" he teased and he imagined that if Draculaura could blush then she would. As they waited to be seated Clawd played with Lalas fingers." so how did your dad react when you told him you were going on a date with me tonight?" he glanced up at her as he continued examining her slim ,pale fingers.

"he wasn't so bad"Draculaura smiled " I mean Damiens back in town so he's happy." she shrugged as they were shown to there table. The restaurant has a 'spooky mansion' theme and Draculaura just LOVED the fake bats up in the rafters. Clawd sat down then looked at her, withdrawing his hands " your brothers back?" he sighed " I mean...Why is he back? he is supposed to be in Transylvania, living it up in university .Why doesn't he stay there?" He scowled causing Draculaura to frown slightly " Clawd I know you don't like him but he is my brother" she stated as she picked up a looked at the Vegan options and set the menu down .Clawd muttered something even Lalas vampire ears couldn't even hear and she sighed.

" the Caesar salad looks nice " she offered a new conversation and he smiled at the effort as he picked up his menu.

"Little Laura hurry up!" Damien sang up the stairs as Draculaura slid on her boots " im coming Devil Damien!" she laughed as she used there old nicknames from when Draculaura was nine. she grabbed her bag and jacket and ran downstairs."Ready!" she beamed at her brother as she showed off her was tall dark and handsome , with a black leather jacket and black jeans, his hair styled in a messy fashion the colour of a sleek ravens wing." then lets go to the Fair!" he grinned showing off his own fangs. He led her to his car, a sleek cherry red fair was only on for tonight and Draculaura was very excited. The last fair was went to was the very first annual fair that went on in town. As the sports car zoomed off on its journey, somebody looked on from the distance and smiled slowly.

Draculaura skipped along to the ferris wheel, holding her giant teddy bear her brother had won her. " this next!" she sang like a little was a little ways away and walking slowly towards his sister, holding her candyfloss and various treats and winnings. He walked a werecat go by and watched her for a moment, nodding in appreciation. He turned around and Frowned. Draculaura was gone. " Laura?" he shouted and looked around "LAURA?!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome to the Family

**Hey Guys! So I thought I better clear up some confusion-Damien is my own Character. He will be a very important shoulder for Lala to cry on later. Reviews are much appreciated!**

The room was dark with old fashioned lanterns. Dracuara sat up and looked around, her hair still in perfect pink and black pigtails. The bed that she was laying in had silk sheets with black curtains around it and soft goose feather pillows with frilly red lace." its so..." she couldn't even think of a she didn't really have to since the door opened and in came...her. "freaky" Draculaura whispered before the other version of her tilted her head " ..." the other version of Lala frowned " well I don't actually have a name yet."

Draculaura got up and walked towards the copy of her. " that's so cool!" she exclaimed and jumped up and down ,clapping her hands. The other version of her fidgeted and looked down at the floor as she was inspected by Lala." I mean...wow!" Draculaura giggled." your me!" she continued and the other version smiled at her before adding " fangs and all" with a little wink before laughing.

Draculaura played with one of her pigtails and continued staring. The other version glanced at the door as she heard a noise. " we have got to leave" she told Lala as she turned back to her " come on." she opened the door and slid out. Lala stood there, then grabbed her oversized teddy bear that sat in the corner and followed her clone.

The two Draculauras stood outside the Dracula residence and Lala tiptoed up to front door, knocking before glancing at her clone. " so you just woke up and knew where I was? were like...connected?" Lala summed up the conversation she had with the other clone nodded and slowly followed, nervous again. Lala grinned as the Butler let her in, without any emotion toward the two Draculauras. The clone followed Lala up to her room .Lala looked at her clone " relax. Daddy will give you a name and I will give you a makeover and you can apply for Monster High while he sorts out this whole cloning business." she smiled and walked into her room. She was greeted with a MASSIVE bear hug from her brother. " LAURA!" he laughed " your safe! I have been calling and calling, then someone said they saw you with Clawd-"

He was cut off by Draculaura " I don't really remember what happened Damien but...Look!" she grinned as the Clone stepped into the room and gave the smallest of frowned " we got to talk to dad" he decided after a few minuets of clone stood there while Damien went downstairs to call his turned to her " makeover!" she giggled.

An hour later, The Count Dracula was sitting in his front room with his son, discussing the issue of Draculauras clone. " Its just not ri-" The count began but was cut off by his daugthers entrance. Draculaura cleared her throat before stating calmly " May I present, the newest member of our Family, Artery Dracula" she stepped to the side to reveal a girl with the exact looks of Dracula but with Blood red dyed hair, dressed in black leather and jeans with a pair of gorgeous black hair was down and straightened and she smiled slightly " you must be my new Father" she said softly as the count stood up." Its a pleasure Artery" The count stared at her and held out his hand " welcome to the Family" .


	3. Chapter 3 : Lissa The Werewolf

Monster High Chapter 3: First Day

Artery looked up at the looming castle that was soon to be her lifeline for education and social interaction."Monster Monster High" she sang softly under her breath.A group of teens in sports jackets walked past and one with hair the colour of flame winked at her " hey baby." he grinned as he walked had no idea what to had all of Draculuaras memories but not ONE of them involved getting hit one and taking it in a way that Artery wanted Draculaura was hit on,Clawd would hit the Artery didnt have a did however,already know some of the students name and faces." Heath burns" she whispered.

A werecat with ginger fur and a cute leather jacket walked past with two other werecats .The one with the ginger fur( Torali Artery pulled from Draculuaras bank of memories) purred as she walked past and looked at Artery " look girls .Its Draculauras clone FREAK" she snarled and carried on walking,The two werecats behind Torali sneering back at Artery as they looked down at the floor and sighed.

She glanced behind her as she heard the loud engine of a SUV ,glossy black in colour she noted as she turned around as the noise got windows were tinted so she couldnt see the Artery could see however ,was a petite werewolf girl, with light brown hair that had golden werewolf just glanced at the car but just looked away assumed that it would just drive .

The SUV started to speed up and head straight towards the werewolf girl with the pretty brown hair with gold dropped her bag and started was an instinct for she was born, she had Draculuaras looks and memories but she had her own was faster,stronger and could piece together puzzles quicker then anyone she knew...or rather Draculuara knew.

She reached the girl long before the SUV and tackeled her out of the SUV shuved on its breaks as soon as it realized it wasnt going to hit its target but because of the speed it was travelling in, it carried on for a couple seconds." are you ok?"Artery asked as she got up off of the girl . The girl shuved her away as Artery tried to help her up."what the hell is wrong with you?!" she opened her mouth and began with " the car it was going to-"

"just shut up you Clone wierdo!" The werewolf girl got up, dusted herself off and opened her mouth and shut it again, looking down , her left arm by her side and her right, holding onto her Heard the Car speed off and glanced to the side to see what looked like the entire student body of Monster High staring at her."Artery!"she heard Draculaura call as she ran over,Clawd and Draculauras friends following."are you ok?" Draculuara asked concerned before looking at the werewolf girl."Lissa she was just trying to help she hadnt got you out of the way then you might have died!"

Lissa glared at Artery some more and she turned around " bells about to ring." she warned them as she stalked growled at Lissa "that PUP gives us wolves a bad name" she said as she went to enter the Monster High an after thought she turns to Artery "Welcome to Monster High"

Draculaura looks at Atery " you have the same classes as me until Lunch" she smiled as Clawd gave her a kiss on the cheek before he walked away with the waved at them " see you at lunch!" she grinned cheerfully before running off to join Lagoona. Draculaura looked at Artery and smiled " lets go sis!" she linked arms with her clone and walked off.

Biteology sucked Artery had was the new Teachers pet, thanks to remembering everthing Draculaura had ever been taught, so that didnt give her any popularity points and It was only 10 minuetes into the lesson.

Artery was scrawling something in her book when the door opened and she heard the door glanced up to see an attractive werewolf, perfectly groomed with a gold earring in his ear." Romulous"she mumbelled under her breath as the face hit a recognition in her , the werewolf that she had saved earlier, sat a row in front of her and turned round with a snarl " dont say his name freak" she glared at her as she whispered under her Artery had a crush on Romulous."oh thats cute" she muttered as the male werewolf started up the obviously expected him to sit next to her, and so moved her bag off of the seat she had obviously been saving.

Romulous obviously didnt notice as he just smiled at Lissa then slid into the seat next to Artery." hey" he whispered to her." Im Romulous" he held out his hand for her to shake as the teacher resumed talking." I know" Artery murmmered as she shook his hand " im Artery" she introduced grinned " I know" he teased " your the one that saved Lissa this for that"

Artery just shrugged and Romulous smiled " i heard about what happened you did and what she said to you.I just thought id apologise for that" he glanced down at Lissa who was staring at them like a cat would a pair of birds she was planning to continued " I also wanted to invite you to eat lunch with me and my friends. where they can also tell you she was you being a wierdo." Artery raised an eyebrow skeptically "You belong Like a Monster nothing to be ashamed off"


	4. Chapter 4 : Clone in the Creepateria

Monster High Chapter 4

Lunch at Monster High was not for the creepateria was full of hungry monsters, each clawing for the last slice of was a cacophany of meaningless noise, howls and grabbed onto a lunch tray and headed off down the line as she was shuved and avoided by some jocks throwing around a grabbed the food she wanted and shook her head as she was pushed ." Watch it Freak" Lissa snarled in Arterys ear." and dont even THINK about sitting with us at hang out with your Clone .. dont HAVE any."Lissa stalked off with her tray.

Draculuara frowned as she watched this from her got up and walked towards her clone ." Hey Artery..you ok?" Aatery glanced at her " hey Laura."Draculaura frowned and said " you wanna sit with us?" she asked with a glanced at the table of wolves that Lissa sat at, the only girl in this little pack." Romulous invited me to eat with them but..." Artery shrugged it off and Lala grinned " thats Fangtastic!" she giggiled " unless you dont want to? we do have a seat saved for you" Draculuara offered and Artery was about to answer when Romulous said from behind her " Well She cant leave us all hanging . I promised the guys a story from the Monster Highs latest Hottie." Artery glanced at him and Draculaura winked at her before smiled briefly at Romulous and followed him to the glared at her as she sat down.

"hey" The wolf next to Lissa was wearing a black leather jacket and had snow white fur. " Im Scott McCall" He grinned as he held out a hand for her to shake." yeah like the movie Dad got caught turning and some producer made it into a movie" he rolled his shook his hand and mumbelled her name.

" So your the one who saved my little sister huh?"The wolf on the other side of Scott wolf was had brown hair, a deeper shade then his nodded and Lissa snarled " she did not SAVE me" she glared at the vampire " she got in the way.I was gonna move."She shoot a look at her brother " Maybe you should have been there DEAN" she sneered before getting up with her tray and stalking off.

Dean looked at Artery and smiled slightly as all the other wolves stared at there food awkwardly. " shes in a bad moon soon" he explained with a shrugged back " what can you do? I remember-" she stopped " well Draculuara remembers Clawdeen a few years ripped Clawd to shreds because he stole her journal thinking it was just a notepad he could use " The group chuckled and Romulous felt...happy werent people that looked at her with disgust or people looked at her like a person they WANTED to talk liked it.


End file.
